lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
February 1705 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - February 1705 = Weather this month *Winter freezing in usual areas. *Storms in the North Atlantic, Pacific, Eastern and Northern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Barcelona *In the Palace of the Cortez of Catalonia officers of the King followed what they term 'the French fashion', kicking heels outside the impromptu royal bedchamber... but in this case their king is with them doing so the same, and the bedchamber is the Queen's where, helped by royal doctors and a midwife she was having a baby. The waiting became somewhat unbearable for His Most Catholic Majesty who went into a side chapel to pray, where he vowed a cathedral dedicated to the Madonna would be built if Her Majesty delivers a baby safely. Queen Sophia of Spain did give birth to a baby girl, and glory to God both mother and child are in tolerable health, for which outcome King Carlos III is very grateful. Versailles *It has pleased Chen Zhi Hui to tell King Louis XIV of France that former agreements made with Lord Minji of Shantung China's father will be honoured 'once the facts have been confirmed'. Kumasi *The Asanthene has asked Colonel Umberto Galileo and his instructors to train his Stool Guardians as regular infantry? He added that he would only consider the colonel in the capacity of ambassador of the Spanish Viceroy of Africa after this task had been successfully completed. Then other matters ‘may be formally discussed’. Gulf of Taranto *Having come across Admiral von Teggethof's Trieste Galley Squadron of four Austrian galleys in the Gulf of Taranto, the French Mediterranean Coastal Protection Fleet of 26 corvettes swarmed forward en masse, each captain vying with his fellows to be the first to attempt to board an Austrian vessel! Teggethof realised that the shallows of the coast would not prevent the small cruisers getting to his shallow-bottomed galleys, and so took the decision to try and outsail them instead of heading toward the shore. This may have worked, but the wind was not kind to him and neither was the lie of the land. Off Cape Rizzuto the French caught up with his ships. Rather than shoot, the corvettes grappled and made to board the galleys, two corvettes managing to tackle each of Teggethof's at a time. Despite the odds the worn-out French sailors were easily beaten back from three of the galleys, which in the confusion then managed to make good their escape with their admiral. The fourth vessel was not so fortunate, and was taken as a prize by the French who trailed the Austrians as they chased them into the Adriatic. They lost contact when the French put into Ancona. Regensburg *Graf von Schonborn, at the Imperial Diet has tabled two items: i. That the end of the Bavarian-Wurtemburg War be ratified, recognising Prince Maximillian of Bavaria as the ruler of Wurtemburg. ii. That the views of the Reichstag on French peace proposals be decided. The motion asks to the Reichstaf to respond with favour to them. Leopold Ignaz, Furst von Dietrichstein, Lawyer to the Emperor, argued in support of Motion i., and against Motion ii., in particular against the loss of Lorraine to France and the clause forbidding Austria to attack France for 25 years. "Give previous French demands to break up the Empire there would be no-one to defend the smaller states against France," he asserted. The French jurist Chevalier Charles Ancillon shuffled uncomfortably as he listened to this in the chamber. Member states with represenation on the Imperial Diet (the Reichstag) are requested to make known their views on both matters next month. The majority expressed view will then be taken to have carried the day in each instance. Not waiting so long, Jean D’Angelo - representing the Spanish Netherlands - voted for Motion i., and against Motion ii., so to date it looks as if the House of Bavaria is being supported and the French proposal is heading for rejection. In the face of this hostility, Chevalier Charles Ancillon rose to speak. He strongly suggested that as Spain is not officially a combatant in either the Anglo-French war or the Franco-Austrian war, the Spanish terms are at best irrelevant and at worst unhelpful, being clearly self-serving and seeking to mix up two conflicts which arose for very different reasons. In the absence of any terms being published by England or Austria, the only available starting point is the latest French terms, published last month in the Herald. He also pointed out, for the record, that contrary to the Prince-Bishop of Salzburg’s politically motivated outburst last month, the advice he has received shows that Christ was indeed triumphant on the cross. "Without the cross there could be no resurrection. In the words of St. Paul He was obedient to the will of the Father, obedient unto death, death on a cross. He knew His destiny and did not compromise: He looked death in the face and was triumphant over it, redeeming Mankind by his sacrifice. Of course, if the Prince-Bishop of Salzburg prefers to rewrite history to suit the political aims of Austria then I can only pray for his soul. Clearly supporting heretics is damaging to his faith, even at that great distance!" "Turning to political matters His Holiness has never recognised the House of Orange or their descendents as legitimate claimants to the Crown of England. This has been the case since the 1680's, and France has followed the Papal lead. Other Catholic nations have taken up arms against France. No amount of propaganda can alter this fact. If His Holiness no longer considers William of Orange a heretic and an enemy of the true faith then he only has to say so." "Similarly no amount of propaganda can reverse the fact that for over a year now England has publicly admitted her guilt and yet has refused to settle, hoping that third parties will intervene and attempt to use the excuse provided by England to fight their own private vendettas against France. It is for this reason that Austria broke her treaty with France and invaded French territory. The only issue to be decided upon is the amount of damages payable to France by England and Austria respectively. Clever political ruses designed to profit Spain and Austria will simply be rejected out of hand by France. It is a great pity that after a time when there seemed to be a genuine attempt to improve French-Austrian relations by having them cemented by a royal wedding, Austria broke her treaty and invaded France. France is not responsible for bringing Europe to the point of crisis: Austria is. And those who support Austria are equally guilty, for without that misguided support, we do not consider that Austria would have been prepared to undertake the course of action she has committed herself to." While the French jurist is hardly popular in the chamber, his speech was met with stunned silence and a great deal of respect and awe for the logic of his argumentation. Following on was Baron von Klinggraffen on behalf of Bavaria. He had been most gratified by the support already shown his prince, but began with an apology for his tardiness in attending, which was down to a bereavement. Bavaria, he explained, only wants stability within the Reich and that is why it acted to prevent possible disintegration if Wurtemburg had indeed sided with Saxony and Prussia in their dispute with Emperor. "Bavaria's actions have saved peace and is assuring equality and security for all its peoples," he claimed. "The Duke has agreed to the new merger and signed away his rights and has been provided for generously by Prince Maximillian. Bavaria hopes the states of the Reich will accept the facts and the new combined state." Berlin *Prince Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau, Regent of Prussia has stated he is pleased that the impasse between the Emperor and the Prince of Saxony is finally resolved, and added that Prussia is now turning her attention to rescuing the rebellious territory of Rheinberg. He is urging the rebels not to resist so as to avoid bloodshed, ‘since the outcome is inevitable.’ Finally he said that France is considered a friend of Prussia, but that the integrity of Prussia- Brandenburg is of the utmost importance to him and selling any part of it will not be an option at this moment in time. Rome *Cardinal Alphonso, Bishop of Madrid has confirmed to the Pope and his fellow cardinals that all the states of Iberia and Italy - with the exception of Florence and Venice - have now joined the League of St. George. He was sad to say that some non-Italian and non-Iberian states could only join the League if the constitution was amended, which would require a 100% vote in favour by all existing members (he added that the League 'will not operate out of area'). This fact, he muses, has spoiled plots of extreme Catholics to use the League to recover Jerusalem and fight heretics in Poland. However, he believes that with respect to keeping Iberia and Italy safe and secure it is working well. Venice *Doge Morosini has called in Count von Ratzinger and, speaking without elaboration said, “Very well, I will get 2,000 volunteers for your prince just as soon as £70,000 reaches the coffers of this republic. I hear that you have the money with you?” Ratzinger looked embarrassed. “No, my lord?” The Doge seemed to enjoy his discomfort. “According to your prince, you do.” The Bavarian count grimaced. “Oh,” he said, and begged leave from His Highness. The money has not as yet been handed over. The Doge also spoke to Don Francisco de Garay, who is urging him to consider becoming a member of the Holy League of St. George. Cologne *The Archbishop of Liege-Cologne has agreed to speak to Colonel Ernst von Wrede in private. Zurich *Karl Anton Am Rhyn has announced that seven battalions of Swiss musketeers are available for hire as mercenaries at Schaffhausen for an annual payment of £200,000. They will be hired out to the first employer to contact the Swiss Cantons. He added that from the time payment was received it would take two months to get the troops into the service of the hirer. Genoa *Labourers working on the Genoa - River Po ship canal have been granted extra rations, including several thousand Genoese infantrymen working in this capacity. Munich *The Imperial family have gone into mourning for Theresa Sobieski just as they were permitted to take apartments at Nymphenburg Palace as guests of the Elector of Bavaria. Looking tired, Emperor Leopold presented to Prince Maximillian two silver rattles, for one each of the new twins born him and his late wife. The Prince of Bavaria then asked the Emperor to stay on for a while at Nymphenburg since he wishes that he and the Empress act as Godparents to his newly born twins who will be baptised as Maximilian Leopold and Maria Theresa? Maria Anna Josepha, the 22-year old daughter of the Emperor and Empress, is with her parents. *The funeral of Princess Theresa has taken place on 21st February at the Cathedral of Our Blessed Lady. The Bavairian court has of coure gone into mourning, and flags are being flown at half-mast. Spanish cuirassier guardsmen served as funeral pall bearers and provided the guard of honour as the cortege oassed from Nymphenburg to the cathedral. Her Highness was laid to rest in the family crypt within the cathedral following the service which was taken by the archbishop of Freising, Johann Franz Freiherr von Eckher von Kapfing und Liechteneck. Alms in the name of princess Theresa were given out to the poor and needy after the service. Constantinople *Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin, Bey of Anatolia has warmly welcomed Yegen Pasha, Bey of Rumelia to Istanbul, formally meeting him in Palace of the Divan. They are known to have spoken in private on various matters concerning the Ottoman Empire, and attended a military inspection of the Istanbul Column and the Grand Vizier’s personal bodyguard shortly afterwards. Reading, Bristol & Dublin *Jacobite supporters have been celebrating in these three cities in appreciation of the good sense of the city folk in recognising as their true king James II. They were lavish in praise of the soldiers who had liberated them as well, while in reading King James was seen out and about in person! Vienna *The venerable Chancellor Count Ferdinand Bonventura Harrach has announced that from 1st March 1705 Austria will abide by the 'Truce Request of Russia' to enable terms for peace to be discussed. Austrian ambasasdors and officials in Milan, England, Naples, Spain, and Spanish Flanders have requested that those privateers issued Letters of Marque observe the ceasefire and do not sail against the French after this date. 2,000,000 talers in compensation has been paid out with this in mind. Madrid *Cardinal Portocarrero has held a memorial mass at Madrid Cathedral for Theresa of Bavaria and given alms to orphans in her memory. Prayers were also said for the Queen of Spain and all expectant mothers. Turning to more purely temporal matters, His Eminence has reduced the taxes collected against commoners to 5%, which is half the statutory permitted rate. El Escorial *Seymour Semon, the Spanish Minister for Trade has reduced tariffs levied against Genoese merchants to 5%, and offered to do the same for any member state of the League of Saint George which does the same for Spain. *His Eminence Alonso Munrique de Lare, Archbishop of Seville, the Chancellor of Justice has announced, by royal decree and charter, that the maximum number of Five Guilds' masters, journeymen and apprentices allowed on the militia rolls has been increased to 30,000 from its currently permitted level of 23,000. After clearing that legal problem up he introduced the Pavia Code in Old Castille to bring the Spanish tax and commercial law into parity across the whole Spanish empire which in theory at least should make life easier for both merchants and tax officers. However, the Guilds of Madrid have vehemently protested and expressed their view that there will be trouble brewing! Including family members, the strength of the Guilds' membership because of the Pavia Code has been slashed from 310,000 to 150,000 in one fell swoop! Of the remaining members only 30,000 are potential tax-payers. De Lare is unapologetic about this, stating that an abuse had been going on which has now been put to an end. This remark has not made him popular with the Guilds of Madrid! Paris, London, &c. *Tens of thousands of pamphlets are being distributed across Europe and the New World and more importantly perhaps across France; in Paris, Toulouse, Lille, and Rochefort, to the detriment of the image of King Louis XIV. Comprising a mix of scurrilous tracts, cartoon etchings, and song sheets, they mock Louis and his courtiers for allowing French policy to be directed by a very younger dancer, for producing a treaty to end the Anglo-French War which does not include England, and for his willingness to abandon his Jacobite allies. Taverns in London and Boston echo to the merry songs 'Run, Billy Goat, Run', and 'The White (Jacobite) Rose Falls As Fast Mlle. Prevost's Knickers'. Indeed in London it has become known that Sir Christopher Myngs has openly and happily admitted culpability in being behind the distribution and said pamphlets, and has purchased his own press for the printing of future works. He has also offered Messrs. Jonathan Swift and Daniel Defoe a fee of 500 guineas each to come and write for him in this endeavour! Interestingly, Sir Christopher was called to attend St. James' Palace and met King William IV in private. Some commentators are taking this to mean the King is giving tacit approval to his methods, which is surprising because in some quarters they are hardly seen as gentlemanly conduct! Following this meeting His Majesty the King proceeded to the palace of Westminster, where he was petitioned by members to call a recess. Nevertheless, on addressing the good gentlemen, he declared his thanks to the Sons of Liberty and Sir Christoper Myngs 'for the donation'. "It is good to see such loyalty to the Crown from our colonial cousins," he said. The Hague *Dutch Foreign Minister Johann Ostrander has again expressed his dire concerns about the Franco-Austro-English War, and his belief that it could spread even further. “Time is ticking on the Treaty of Ghent, which once it has expired means Spanish armies could cross over into France. I strongly urge King Louis to come to reasonable terms, for it would be awful to see his kingdom invaded in multiple fronts while his armies are fighting in England. Is he happy to known as the ‘Man of Blood’? How about the ‘Tyrant of Europe’ drowning the world by seeing the nobility of the lands slaughtered over what is just a trade dispute? On a brighter note the Dutch Republic signals its intention to cause no economic harm to France or any other party. We have been urged to do so, but adding to the hurt being felt and caused is not, in the opinion of this republic, going to help solve the crisis facing us all.” Moscow *Master Xia Yuanji of Shantung Chin has seen that Russia has granted a monopoly of the trade of tobacco to England in their territories. "It would be really appreciated by Lord Minji is some favouritism was shown to him also," he said. He also invited his host to formally recognise Lord Minji’s rise to power 'in ways that befit the level of respect he deserves.' He also 'invited’ the Russians to request that the Shantung open offices of the Shantung Bank in the Tsar's demesnes. We say 'invited' because it was made abundantly clear that a refusal to do so will be taken as an insult! The same demand was made by the Shantung Chinese embassies in France, the United Provinces, Japan, and England. *The first 2,000 trained Orthodox Russians priests finish their studies this month. In a series of special masses in the Cathedral of the Annunciation, each of the priests was blessed by the Great Patriach Stefan. He told the assembled clergymen, “following the reforms of Nikon the soul of Russia has been somewhat lost. The Russian Church was led away from the true beliefs of the old faith. The new Holy Synod is the Church’s attempt to put us once again on the right path. You are the first priests to be trained to take forward the right message to the people of Russia. Today I thank Tsar Peter for supporting the Church and funding your training. More priests will follow, but for now you must lead the way.” During the masses for the priests, Stefan added, “I am also pleased to announce that His Imperial Highness Alexis has completed his studies with the Church in exemplary fashion. He now understands the lessons of Our Lord and the importance of the Church in Russia. As part of his studies he was welcomed to witness the Holy Synod in session, and he will no doubt continue the work of his father in championing the cause of the Orthodox Faith and unifying the Church." A few days later the following was announced at the royal court by the Tsar. “My son will be granted the rest of this month as time for himself, to have some fun and socialise with friends, but it is important his studies continue to prepare him to rule one day. On the 1st of March he will be placed with a family of tenant farmers on my estates. For a year he will forgo all the trappings of royalty and live as one of the family, helping them tend their farm. He will learn the importance of the land, and feeding the people but most importantly will learn a trade with his hands. He will be placed with a family to learn farming and carpentry skills." Besancon *A grand massed battery of 28 French artillery batteries unlimbered before the Austrian defensive position. Marshal Catinat's orders seemed to indicate that they should deploy close to the enemy lines, but aware that this would put them in canister range he disregarded this and had them deploy further away to avoid heavy losses. Thus established outside the range of the enemy, he had the grand battery begin a cannonade of the Austrian gabion-lined position. Just over half his guns were 4pdrs, and these made little impact on account of the earth-filled gabions, but his 12pdrs were more successful. Despite this the cannon seemed to making relatively little collective impression on the enemy, the fire not helped by a reduction in bounce of the roundshot on account of the gradient on which the defensive line was situated. Concerned by this, and aware that lack of gunpowder was an issue for his artillerymen, he had the shooting cease without having caused much of a dent in the enemy line. After much hesitation he decided not to launch an attack since the enemy had not been softened up sufficiently, much to his disappointment, but he decided he dare not launch a daring frontal assault with some kind of breach having been made to assault, to use siege terminology! Instead, he contented himself in having the guns batter the enemy for a while longer, content to observe that the Austrians have no effective means of shooting back, but his later observations with the aid of an eyeglass seemed to confirm his worst fears that little impression is being by the bombardment upon the troops of General Bagni. Kingston *The officers of the Jamaica Regiment were pleased to be visited by Msr. Pierre Le Gros, a director of the HWIC who explained to them that the Company has been given charge over them. On being asked he was gratified to learn that they still have their weapons, and the officers can still bring the men of the regiment together as an active force if required in Company service. Colonel Killigrew was offered parole with his officers, but was pleased to say they already were at liberty since no-one had thought to put a guard on them! People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Minji Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *Shah Soltan Hussain Of Persia *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’S Viceroy Of Africa *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas *Tsar Piotr Of Russia Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Four more French merchant ships have been lost at sea in the Levant. *Six Russian trader ships have gone missing while crossing the North Atlantic. *A naval squadron of unknown loyalties has arrived at the Azores displaying red ensigns. *A Burmese merchant junk has been lost in the Arabian Sea. *A Spanish merchantmen carrying Irish recruits from Dublin to Flanders has been lost in the English Channel. *Contre-Amiral Rene Duguay- Trouin's 28 Jacobite Dunkirker corvettes have raided down the Thames in an audacious action which bagged them nine English merchantmen which they left with as prizes! *An English-flagged squadron of 11 cruisers has appeared off Bahia, while reports have reached General Inácio de Távora at the fortress of Bahia that another English squadron is now off Sao Luis do Maranhao. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Shantung China to Spain, Master Jiang Be. Trade Missions Opened *By the Royal Bank of the Americas in Lisbon, Belem, Bahia, Recife, Santos, and Calonba. *By the Honourable West India Company in Genoa. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7